


L'amour De Trois

by Mother_North



Series: Of Gravity & Opposition [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, some fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Javier knows that Yuzuru likes experimenting but has he gone too far this time..?He is about to discover. And Nathan…Nathan is just one hell of a cute boy.





	L'amour De Trois

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’ve written this. Phew. *shakes head in disbelief*  
> I am a sinner and I know it. It was written to the soundtrack of "Nine Inch Nails" entirely.  
> N.B.! Also, this part doesn’t fit directly into the main plot of the series, obviously. It can be read as a brief intermission, a piece of its own, a little guilty deviation, which is meant to indulge some of the author’s own whimsies. Take it as a spin-off or one of Yuzuru’s wet dreams or simply idk… ;) I decided not to exclude this part from the series because there is too much gravity and just nearly as much opposition clashing in it. I’ve always felt that this work belongs to the series anyway, albeit not as a part of an actual sequence of events.  
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies.This work is not meant to offend anyone.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy this little entertaining piece of fiction.  
> 

**

“ _Do you love me?_ ”

A short question yet it contains so much. Possible answers are just as curt: “yes” or “no” – yet there is an abyss between these two options. Javier hesitates only for a second.

“Of course I do, Yuzu”

“Do you _really_ love me?”

There is this strange, queasy feeling which settles deep at the pit of Javier’s stomach. Not that this second question is supposed to mean Yuzuru’s hesitation in the strength of Javier’s sentiments towards him. Javier knows perfectly well that the subtext is totally different in cases as this one. Yuzuru wants to get something from him, and Javier bets it has to be something peculiar this time. That’s why a particular feeling around the area of his solar plexus intensifies tenfold.

“Yes, I do very much. Maybe, _too_ much, in fact.”

“Good.”

Javier’s heartbeat quickens because he knows that he won’t be able to say “no”, no matter what request is going to follow. It scares him sometimes, the degree of his dependency on Yuzuru, the way he seems to be at his absolute disposal – whimsies and caprices granted automatically in no time. Not that Yuzuru overuses Javier’s a bit unhealthy obsession with him but he _knows_ about it, _oh, yes, he does._

“I am waiting for you at 20:00 p.m. tonight at our usual meeting place. Don’t be late. You won’t regret.”

There’s something very obscure in the way Yuzuru speaks these words and he sounds so sweet, Javier can almost feel viscid flavor of a dark-honeyed promise on the tip of his tongue. He knows full well that Yuzuru doesn’t like to waste words and Javier can’t remember the last time he did.

“Ok, I’ll see you then and you’ll better not disappoint!”

Javier attempts to end their conversation on a light note, joking a little dubiously, letting some mischief to tint the end of his last phrase. He enjoys the implied innuendo and curses the persisting premonition in his chest which doesn’t want to let him go.

Javier spends several remaining to their planned meeting hours with a couple of his local acquaintances in one of Toronto pubs. He has been asked to get a few beers with them beforehand and though most of the time he is unable to engage fully in their cheerful conversations and merry-making because his thoughts are shifting constantly to Yuzuru and his overnice fantasies, he still enjoys himself in a way. Time flies and it’s half past seven in the evening when Javier is asked to share a tequila shot with each of his ingenuous friends and it seems that on that fateful evening a word “no” is no longer present in his vocabulary. A bitter taste of potent alcohol leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling inside in its wake and salt taste is biting his tongue, albeit not unpleasantly. Lime is a much needed and a pertinent touch to add to the mix. Javier thinks to himself fleetingly that maybe he shouldn’t have blended beer with tequila and that Yuzuru is not going to like it but – to hell with it, he’ll make up to him for it anyway and fantasizing about the best ways of doing it, Javier hops into a cab to take him to a small hotel at the outskirts of the city.

Its 19:57 when Javier finds himself standing in front of a door with the number 212 on its wooden surface. It’s _their_ own, traditionary room and behind these very doors Javier had spent some of the best hours of his whole life. He thinks with relief that he is right in time because Yuzuru’s pedantic nature might get upset nastily if he is late even for a minute. There is absolute silence behind the closed door: no TV or music playing in the background whatsoever but Javier has no doubt that Yuzuru is already in there. It’s crazy, the way Javier seems to be able to feel Yuzuru’s mere presence as if there is a special bond between them existing invisibly at the level of Javier’s sixth sense. He is so eager to finally see Yuzuru, the charge of nervous anticipation is tingling his fingertips perceptibly when he knocks at the door a little tentatively.

Javier is unbelievably glad to see Yuzuru completely nude and smiling in his most disarming and charming of ways as he opens the door for the Spaniard to come in. The room is badly lit, several burning candles being the only source of light in the dusky, stifling darkness, which greets Javier along with Yuzuru’s embracing arms. Javier’s hands clasp Yuzuru in response and he closes his eyes briefly. This was the moment he longed for so badly. But when Javier opens his eyes once again his gaze focuses on _one more man_ standing alongside the foot of the bed in thick semi-darkness. And it’s none other than Nathan _mother- fucking_ Chen, clad in nothing but black briefs.  Javier’s jaw drops to the floor and he feels as a scorching wave of anger and shock sweeps over him momentarily, making him gasp for air wordlessly. He sees Nathan averting his gaze, not able to sustain an eye contact, as hot blush blooms on the American youngster’s cute cheeks.

Yuzuru feels the Spaniard stiffening in his arms and he cups Javier’ face in his hands, gazing into his widened eyes deeply as he speaks:

“You promised we can experiment and try different things, remember? You said we should try with a woman the other time but I do not want with a woman. _I want this_.”

Javier feels his head is starting to spin as adrenaline hits him mercilessly; its plain ridiculous what Yuzuru is proposing him and there is a distinct hurt of betrayal still eating him alive, yet he feels himself hypnotized by the bottomless blackness of Yuzuru’s eyes, unable to deny him right away. Yuzuru takes it as a hint to continue, his hands clenching Javier’s shoulders desperately, feverish whispers poured sweetly into Javier’s ear:

“Please, please… Just this one time. I need it, _I need you with me tonight_. Trust me, Javi, please.”

Javier’s panting chest is ready to combust from the mixture of contradicting feelings raging inside: he is jealous, he is indignant, he is stunned and he is already _aroused_. Blame it on tequila or the impossibly wanton gleam of Yuzuru’s beautiful eyes but he feels his opposition and resistance waver significantly. Javier doesn’t find it in him to respond verbally, his thoughts and heart racing full throttle, coherent words deserting him from the intensity of the moment. So he just crushes his lips to Yuzuru’s ones violently, hand closing around his long neck in an exaggeratedly possessive manner, his dark eyes burning through still blushing Nathan. If look could kill Javier thinks internally, he and Yuzuru would be making love in front of Nathan’s corpse, the thought amuses him to no end as his strong hands travel to Yuzuru’s firm ass to make the Japanese moan into his mouth.

Yuzuru is the one to break their heated kiss as he turns abruptly towards the American, beckoning him closer with his long, tapered finger. Javier’s gaze is traveling over practically naked Nathan appraisingly. Javier has to confess, the young man is well-built and his muscular frame looks quite appealing, yet there is nothing particulary spectacular about him and he can’t think of anything he wasn’t able to give Yuzuru himself so that he needed Nathan for it.

Yuzuru has obviously decided to orchestrate this little dido of theirs today and nor Javier nor Nathan seemed to object such course of things. Turning in Javier’s embrace, Yuzuru snaked his slender arms around Nathan’s neck kissing him sensually – all moist tongue and teasing bites just for the sake of it from time to time. Javier swallowed convulsively feeling a bitter lump rise at the back of his throat involuntarily, looking at the way Yuzuru started rubbing against Nathan’s eagerly responding body. It was so terribly wrong, _all of this_ and Javier soon found himself feeling as if trapped in the wildest and haziest of night dreams.

 The Spaniard was shoved on the bed forcefully by a harsh movement of Yuzuru’s commanding hand and he had no choice but to watch for now. Javier knew that what Yuzuru was doing was meant for him purposely, aimed to provoke him and challenge his restraint and self-control in the most sweetly-torturous of ways imaginable. Javier watched as Yuzuru kneeled in front of Nathan gracefully, all of his movements flowing, devoid of any haste. His fingers toyed with the waistband of Chen’s underwear as he mouthed the visible bulge through the black fabric for a bit. Javier had to bite his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as Yuzuru slid Nathan’s briefs all the way down his legs, his delicate hand closing around the base of his erect cock and starting to stroke it languidly. Nathan threw his head back and moaned in an overt satisfaction, his own hands trembling helplessly along his sides. Yuzuru seemed to enjoy immensely Javier’s intense stare burning the skin of his naked back as he was pleasuring Nathan expertly, alternating the devouring onslaught of his mouth with the teasing, feathery licks of his tongue to the sensitive underside.

Javier saw Nathan’s fingers finding their way to the back of Yuzuru’s head, forcing him to take as deep as he could, having a way with his throat obscenely in front of the Spaniard’s eyes. Javier heard himself growl lowly for he knew too well _what exactly_ the American was feeling at the moment. Heady arousal was flooding Javier’s alerted senses and he squeezed his thighs repeatedly in an attempt to alleviate some of the heavy pressure concentrated in his groin. The air was charged with an almost palpable sexual tension and Javier was panting hard, wondering vaguely for how much longer Nathan would be able to last. The American in his turn seemed to forget about Javier’s very existence, concentrating totally on Yuzuru deep-throating him the way he liked, his hips moving persistently in a never-stopping cycle of motion.

Pretty soon, Javier couldn’t stand it himself though, as his shaking hands unzipped the fly of his jeans convulsively and he kicked them down to the floor along with his underwear, his shirt following them in no time. Looking at Nathan loosing himself to pleasure under Yuzuru’s masterful caresses, Javier found himself wanting to crush the American’s skull against the wall badly, instead he got up and taking Yuzuru by his hair, dragged him from Nathan, throwing on the bed rather harshly.

“ _Enough_.”

The word left the Spaniard’s mouth sharply, underlying the heavy silence between the three of them, and making Yuzuru’s skin break in sweat as his chest was heaving in anticipation excitedly.

“It’s _my turn_ now.”

Javier has never felt more aroused in his whole life and he was ready to show Nathan just how he could make Yuzuru come undone under his lips and hands. He felt challenged and his competitive nature was starting to have the best of him, dizzy from alcohol and high on adrenaline coursing through his system, Javier sent to hell all of his breaks, animalistic lust awakening inside of him.

Grabbing Yuzuru’s ankles and spreading them apart roughly, he made full use of the Japanese’s flexibility, bending him almost in half and placing his legs on his shoulders, leaving Yuzuru entirely open for him to feast upon. Javier tongued the tight circle of muscles and then sucked tenderly at the overly sensitive skin there, making Yuzuru moan loudly, his hips bucking violently under the surge of acute pleasure. Javier strong hands were resting on Yuzuru hips in a firm grip, not letting him get away from his intruding tongue, no matter how hard he tried to and feeling small tremors under the smooth skin of his muscled thighs. Yuzuru was clenching bedsheets beneath him forcibly, not able to bite back the drowned-out moans that were spilling from his parted lips. The realization that the American was watching them now was driving Javier wild and as he heard Nathan’s faint moan behind him, he was positively sure the young man was enjoying the show too.

Nathan’s pulse was beating in his temples deafeningly, blood ringing in his ears as his hand was stroking his already leaking cock furiously. He was so close, the pornographic picture, playing out in front of him, was making him suffocate and without even realizing his actions in full, he dragged himself over, close to Yuzuru’s heated face, and placed the painfully hard head of his cock at the scarlet bow of the Japanese’s gorgeous lips. Yuzuru’s breath was coming out in short gasps and it was tickling Nathan’s foreskin exquisitely but it was far from being enough for him, so he brushed his erection along Yuzuru’s perfect mouth, asking him silently for a permission to enter his mouth again. The next moment he felt Yuzuru’s lips around him and his nerve endings were ablaze with searing delight. But after a couple of minutes, Nathan felt Yuzuru stopping abruptly, releasing a sharp cry. The American opened his eyes and looked down to see Yuzuru’s back arching off the bed beautifully as Javier was penetrating him with two of his long fingers simultaneously, the sight being almost too much for Nathan to bear.     

Javier was mouthing the well-defined, constricting abs of Yuzuru’s stomach, as he crooked his fingers, looking for that very special spot inside younger man’s body. He knew his lover’s body very well and he found what he was looking for quite soon, Yuzuru’s husky, lascivious moan serving him as a reward. When Javier saw first pearly drops of precum on the smooth skin around Yuzuru navel, he deemed it was enough. He felt as if he would die if he doesn’t find himself inside Yuzuru immediately and he positioned his hard cock between the Japanese’s spread legs in an instant. At that specific moment Javier didn’t really care that Nathan Chen was watching them, to be honest, he wouldn’t even care if the whole stadium would be. So he moved forward, burying himself fully inside Yuzuru’s velvety heat, letting out a feral growl through his clenched teeth. Javier started to thrust breathlessly fast at once, wanting to claim Yuzuru in the most intimate way possible, showing to Nathan that _fucking_ Yuzuru was his sole privilege and right that belonged to him alone.

Nathan was watching Yuzuru’s face closely, the image to be forever imprinted inside his mind: the way his brow was furrowing in ecstasy, the way his quivering, red lips were opening as unbridled cries of carnal delight were spilling from them musically, the way his flushed skin was glistening with sweat beautifully, as if glowing from the inside, in the dim candlelight, the way his slender arms were thrown above his head, wriggling whimsically to the rhythm of Javier’s hips... Led by inexplicable instinct Nathan’s hands found Yuzuru’s and he entwined their fingers together, the gesture speaking of his unfathomable and _pure_ fondness, him needing to feel Yuzuru at that most intimate of moments.

Yuzuru’s body was writhing from the impact of Javier’s ravishing thrusts and soon he was keening helplessly, short nails digging into the skin of Nathan’s palms with all of their might. Javier took hold of Yuzuru’s aching cock and gave it several firm tugs, making the Japanese scream unabashedly, as his body was completely wrecked by waves of blinding orgasm coming in lasting sequence. Yuzuru’s inner muscles were convulsing around Javier, giving him mind-blowing sensations and with a couple of hard thrusts he has reached his ultimate height: his hips trembling, bitten lips whispering curses and adorations equally – in both Spanish and English, his eyes squeezed tightly as the world exploded whitely behind his closed eye-lids.

Nathan heard his own desperate moans, as the sense of _their_ sex was permeating his every pore – the sounds _they_ were making, _their_ musky and arousing scent invading his nostrils, the way _their_ bodies were shuddering melt into one. It all was too overwhelming and with the very first twist of his wrist, Nathan stepped over the edge of the precipice of unmatched pleasure, his warm sperm shooting all over the marble skin of Yuzuru’s slender neck and collarbones, a single drop grazing his chin.

The surrounding world seemed cease to exist for the three of them as they were laying in the crumbled bed together – all sweaty and boneless, catching each other gasping breaths with the merest touches of parted lips. Their shared experience has made them truly close if only for this one fleeting night, which will leave only some vanishing memories in its wake with the rays of an imminent sunrise.

But there were no regrets for any of them, as Yuzuru was relishing in the feeling of Javier’s familiar body spooning him from behind, the Spaniard’s hands encircling his tiny waist protectively. Nathan’s heavy eye-lids were half-opened as he was looking at Yuzuru’s beauteous face, basking in the warmth of his afterglow and watching as a content smile graced the Japanese’s delicate features.

He never wanted this blissful night to end and he was ready to bet that the other two felt exactly the same.

**

**Author's Note:**

> #SorrynotSorry


End file.
